xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Yazuni Azran
"Leave. Now, or do you really want to do this?" —Yazuni to Valund in the "First Encounter." Yazuni is the '''Deuteragonist' in the series, he is the youngest son of Exodus and Aponia. He is the younger brother of Raiza and Tazuri. His cousin is also Lavei. He was given the sword Solais Behemoth as a child, he is very lazy and sadistic. At the same time cynical and sarcastic. He is a member of the Syoran and takes teamwork seriously. He fights alongside Team Syoran in search of the mastermind behind the death of his master. '' ''History Rough Beginning Yazuni was born in Aethra, Faun Henetriax during the year 400 P.W. but awoke in 405 P.W by his mother and father. When his father Exodus the King of the Zaia had left both of his kids and their mother behind in order to save his people while Yazuni was only 3 years old. He had always left because he was a busy person. Becuse of that, Aponia always had high expections of her children and didn't want them to become like their father. Whenever her kids did not listen or meet her expectations they were punished and she took her anger out on them. Yazuni always did his best to make his mother proud but nothing ever seemed to work for him and was sometimes hit or screamed at by her. He didn't want to be fight to become stronger like her and looked at others with equality. Exodus, who hardly spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Raiza on his missions with Exodus. Yazuni was born and raised in the city called Aethra with his older brother Raiza. As an child, Yazuni was often picked on by other children and got into fights with them constantly. He trained with his older brothers but was never was able to fight as good as them. He practiced sword fighting and sparred with his mother. When his father was killed he promised to become stronger. This caused Yazuni to finally change his perspective in life. After he became a teenager, he became a knight then quit to become a vigilante. As an adult, he became the War Lord of Nesirra. Yazuni The Prodigy Yazuni used to train with his mother even though she was rough on him, she showed him the way of sword and they both practice some forms of martial arts together, trying to prepare him for the world. He was often scared of her because of her constant abuse but still did not let that get in the way of his training. This improvement later is shown by Yazuni's speed, power, and style of sword fighting against other students at Soma Academy. A few months later Raiza was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Raiza left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Creation of Team Syoran Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique "Aether Replication" to transition through different forms at any time. Kazen introduced them to an Academy that was created during 4,000 N.W. by the first deities to exist. The school was called Soma Academy with all types of specialized teachers that taught sorcery, sword fighting, firearm usage, spear combat and many more fields to teach the students how to defend themselves. They met up with new friends such as Violet, Amethyst, Tabitha, Rei, Dex, and Karmine. They all m created a group called "Syoran." Afterwards, Team Syoran and set out to train and master new techniques/abilities. Training and Vigilantism During the time away, he joined the Magnum Knights in order to save his homeworld. He was enrolled a student for a few weeks then took the entrance exam, passing with the highest scores for a swordsman. He served as a knight lieutenant for 2 years but then left when he was ambushed by his comrades. Prologue End: Real Training Starts Months later, Yazuni during his training; joined the Omega, Yazuni fought alongside Kyoto, Kyoka and Raiza to learn new sword techniques. He improved in his sword fighting through the process of training they gave him, also becoming the 9th Captain at Age 11, the youngest person to become a captain in history. Once he returned to Soma Academy and the group reunited he had information on Valund's next attack location. 'Personality' '''Yazuni' is the Protagonist of Xunon Vega and an Arc Antagonist of the spinoff Vampire Next Gen. He is a calm and confident young swordsman. Despite his upbringing, he is an excellent role model. He is usually laid back and kind to other people but he also has more of a mature hero type with anti-hero qualities than like a regular hero. He acts somewhat like a comical person but he will protect those important to him. He can be a very kind person, on the other hand he acts like more of a bad-ass and has excellent leadership skills. He prefers to train and eat than to study, but as a member of the Syoran, he does his best to keep everything in order. He hates the way social economy works with upper class, middle class and lower class payment or lifestyles. He eliminates those who abuse their power and break the equality of the people within Sacra Lunaris. Taking the Vigilante name of the Blue Fang. He was a former knight under the Magnum Knights but became a Rogue Knight since he wanted to live a life of freedom. As a child he was abused but slowly as he aged he became much more independent and able to stand up for himself. He tries to not focus on the negativity of the past but the positive of it and the present, feeling no need to care for the constant changing future. 'Appearance' As a child he wore a black vest with a yellow collar and green martial arts shoes, but at his current age he wears a blue school uniform with short sleeves, black pants and black boots. He has long blue hair, green eyes and carries Solais Behemoth. Even though he originally wore the school uniform it is not his favorite outfit, and he does not wear it all the time. His weight is 140lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. 'Equipment' Solais Behemoth Solais Behemoth is the sword of Yazuni, it was formerly Aponia's. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was give to 11 year old Yazuni, by his mother. He trained for a long period of time with his mother and used this sword to help Raiza, and Exodus battle the monsters released from the Pandora that broke into Aethra and tried to take over the planet. Yazuni has carried this sword ever since. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of energy-based attacks such as time-space control, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration with the blade point of the sword. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Ring of Lunaris Knights that pass the academy are given a bracelet with a cresent moon with a diamond encrusted into the middle. This bracelet grants the ability to enhance one's skills through combat and as the person fights, the bracelet scans the user's abilities and examines their skill, method of fighting, and weapon, enhancing all three of the areas, making the person stronger after defeating foe after foe. The ring flashes a bright blue color when the battle is finished and begins to enhance the user. This bracelet allows the conceptual skills and energy that comes from Mana giving the user Elemental, Ether and many more types of abilities. As the bracelet enhances, the skills learned and abilities gained stay, with or without the bracelet. Using Mana related attacks without this bracelet are usually more energy consuming but not to all people who naturally can use it. Even though Yazuni had quit the knights he keeps this because it helps him use Hexis techniques with less energy drain. Zodiac Guns Two Pistols that are capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. 'Affinity' * Seraphix/Armageddon Yazuni gains power from therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Yazuni can use anger and endless Seraphix as a power source to extend his life span or as a weapon. He can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the Seraphix, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling Seraphix, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable Seraphix. Yazuni is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable Seraphix in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Yazuni can even have the power to cause so much violence that it will start an all-out war. He can increase the power of his own electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing his strength. Skills 'Transformations' * Yazuni's Transformations ** Power Techniques *** Zero Absolution: A1: A radiant blue-flame aura surrounds him as his power increases temporarily but drains his energy. He is able to increase his speed strength, and power for only a few minutes but this lowers all of his defenses. He can combine swift attacks with powerful and devastating force. It was first used at the entrance exam during the prologue of the story. When activated he is able to see a glyph that reveals the weak spot on a person's body. He can also break the guard of others with ease and connect his skills together to overwhelm his opponents with a barrage of attacks. When he dodges an attack at the right time, he instantly circles around his opponent and can attack them while they are open. His Aether Ring becomes amplified and surges with power allowing him to use multiple techniques without stopping to recover. *** Zero Absolution: K2: A transformation in which blue flame-manifested wings come from Yazuni's back and his Aritiyan blood begins to boil. He becomes insane and a completely crazed, battle-driven person. When he is like this, he fights like a "true monster" as stated by Alakaz at the time they first faced off. This form can only be achieved when certain damage conditions have been met. The Aether Ring analyzes his body and the seal on his bracelet is removed. His true power awakens and he fights like a blood-thirsty Aritiyan. During this form he has purple eyes and a black-red aura. *** Zero Absolution: N3: A transformation that was formerly used by Zithua but it places a seal on Yazuni's energy preventing any energy-based attacks. However, the power converts into physical strength at the maximum level and enables him to tear through space with punches and kicks. He is able to shatter bone with ease and destroy any material with just his strength alone. This also increases his speed and resistance to attacks or pain, while he is like this. He doesn't flinch or stagger from any attacks that he receives from his opponents. He has a dark aurora during this state. His eyes also become a demonic shape and a yellow color. *** Zero Absolution: Q4: A transformation in which his attacks become completely inaudible and intangible. Yazuni is able to solidify his attacks at the time of impact, he can distort reality and cross dimensions with little effort as well as making dimensions implode from within. He can utilize the space in an area to bend it and move around. His sword slashes become extremely powerful in this form and he can create flame-space fissures. When he cuts a portion of space, the space opens and flames burst from the opening of the space. His eyes become red with a green aura and Azron Ramada transforms into Devil Slayer Ramada. *** Zero Absolution: Z5: Yazuni's eyes begin to glow a radiant blue color and a blue aura appears that matches the color of his hair. He is able to gain power from affinity, mana and spirits which is present in all living beings of the universe. He is able to mimic the affinity, style or technique of his opponents at the cost of faster drainage. He can only use this state for a short period of time because of the overwhelming power of his ancestors. During this state he is able to use the affinity of his mother and father to use their techniques against a powerful foe. He can also transform into an enormous albino rabbit like his mother and turn back into normal. His full potential is unleashed and his overall capabilities increase to the max height. He is able to see the weak point of a person's body through a gylph and can use void to instantly attack or slash the weak spot. This can lead to him successful landing a fatal slash or life-threatening hit. ** Affinity Technique *** Seraphic Rage Form: Yazuni uses his rage to greaten his physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) causing an enormous increase allowing to latter. Yazuni is able withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks and deliver punches filled with pressure that rupture the inside of an object or person during impact. Yazuni's hair becomes long and red, his skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes his clothes tear sometimes. He has a blackish ring around his eyes and the iris becomes red. *** Armageddon Raze Form: Yazuni becomes consumed by Seraphix that he will not stop himself until the enemy is dead, unable to fight or reduced to ashes. Yazuni also must transform from Seraphic Rage Form first to access this form. Yazuni's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. He can easily overpower his enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat his target. This form was unlocked by Yazuni, who was able to achieve a form beyond his 1st Transformation. *** Final Seraphix: This is also known as "Final Seraphix Form." It is the final transformation of Yazuni that utilizes both the ability to create shadows that support his attacks as well as being able to move at Hyper-speed to bypass through dimensions to bend them, remove them from existence and teleport from points in space to deliver life-threatening attacks. His hair becomes longer than before and green with black edges, his skin remains gray and his eyes red. When he is in control of his transformation his hair has its normal green with black edges, if he is giving into emotion then it is black with green edges. His speed becomes unbelievable making it nearly impossible to track him and the force of his hits can cause the universe or a dimension to bend and implode, Yanzi Fist combat style is enhanced to its greatest level when this form is taken. It is unlike his Seraphic Rage Form, and his Armageddon Raze Form. It is more of a mastered transformation possessing both the ability to be calm and to be enraged, as well as being able to use the power of Seraphix without succumbing to its emotional takeover. The great amounts of defense, attack, speed and power makes this transformation well rounded just like for his previous transformations. The power comes from the transformed spirit Ananke known as Seraphix. The black edges serve as energy connectors, when all are dispersed from the great damage received, the transformation ends. 'Classes' Throughout Xunon Vega, Yazuni trained with many deity, then went to school at both the Divine and Knight Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person, he is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes advanced combat classes at the academy meaning he is one of the top students. * Master Martial Artist: Yazuni is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and even created his own style Yanzi Fist which is a fighting style used with quick jabs, kicks and counters to easily avoid and land deadly blows on the enemy, his defense is just as good as his offense, able to pierce through bone with just his fingers. The Training Facility which is in on the bottom floor under the Academy is where he trains against certain simulations. * Master Swordsman: Yazuni trained under Aponia and Kazen which has made him highly skilled at sword fighting. He carries Azron Ramada, his mother's sword that was used during the Holy War of Pandora. He can fight using a sword to perform a series of attacks involving stylish attacks with both speed and strength. He is able to chop down buildings, people, or any objects with ease. He trains often at the Training Facility which is in the bottom floor under the Academy. * Master Dual Swordsman: Yazuni is able to fight with dual swords using speed, style and strength to overpower his opponents and perform sequences of attacks. He uses Dual Azron Ramada to perform speed stabbing and spin attacks, very skilled in combo chaining. Forbidden Student Yazuni has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced though Yazuni isn't much of a scholar he has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. He also has Physical ED class and Computer Class. He gets D's, C's and B's. Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Yazuni's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Yazuni feared his mother a lot but sometimes when she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Yazuni stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Azron Ramada from in front of the waterfall. Yazuni asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Yazuni roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Aritiyan blood but Yazuni was not much of a fighter then. * Exodus: He is Yazuni's father. He never really paid Yazuni much attention and whenever he tried to show Exodus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Exodus only paid attention to his older brother, Raiza, leaving Yazuni feeling hollow and empty. Exodus sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Yazuri was saddened by his death. * Raiza: He is Yazuni's older brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Aethra, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Raiza was there to protect Yazuni and every time they got into trouble. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was probably the most important person in Yazuni's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Yazuni is so skilled in the art of the sword fighting. Kazen's death had a serious impact on Yazuni's life. * Ananke: She is the affinity spirit of Seraphix who only formed a pact with Yazuni only because of how she knew that he was capable of much greater power and potential than what others who possessed the same affinity could ever obtain. She was released from his body at the time his Seraphic Rage Form was unleashed simply because she helped him overcome his inner fears. Later she joined Team Syoran and learned skills from her teammates, Yazuni being one of them. At one point she provided training for Yazuni due to the fact that he wanted to become a skilled swordsman. His words reminded her of Kazen while he was a children growing up and so she taught him everything she knew and even some of the skills Yazuni learned were from her teachings. She has a sword that is similar to that of Yazuni's, Pyro Ramada. The two have a great rivalry but at the same time share also a mother-son relationship and a mentor-student relationship. Friends & Allies Rei Axelle - Brawling Method He uses his fists and feet in combination with his weapons, often punching the enemy with his fists instead of using his main weapon. His attacks and skills range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful. Yazuni can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He often switches hands when fighting with martial hexis in order to perform combos, he is also ambidextrous. He fights using his self-created style; Yanzi Fist. It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Battles Yazuni vs Aponia 'Quotes' * A path is something you create as you walk it for numerous amounts of time. If you challenge multiple paths along your journey, you will be someone. Why also remembering what why you chosen it. You are the only one who can create your own path and derive it for yourself. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:War Lords Category:Rogue Knight Category:Lorosia Family Category:Azron Tribe